Rotten to the Core
"Rotten to the Core" is the opening song from the Disney Channel movie Descendants, sung by Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. It serves as the introduction to the villainous descendants as they wreak havoc throughout the Isle of the Lost. Lyrics (Movie Version) Mal: They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad Jay: A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home Evie: Ugh, so I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love Carlos: They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless All: Misunderstood! Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! Chorus: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Mal: Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique! Jay: What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Oh, we're not friends What's up with that? Evie: So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt? Carlos: The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet! Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! (Instrumental bridge) Chorus: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Sofia Carson's version from Descendants: Wicked World Let's set it off, oh yeah... (Spoken): Mirror, mirror, in the night, show a girl a little light! They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes a glad '' '' A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home '' '' So I got some mischief in my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love '' '' They think I'm callous (Ugh) A lowlife hood (Oh yeah!) I feel so useless Misunderstood... '' '' Hey! '' '' Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world... '' '' I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the.... Core! '' '' Listen up now Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm... I'm just unique '' '' What me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? Ugh, what's up with that? '' '' So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made ya hurt? '' '' The past is past Forgive, forget... The truth is... You ain't see nothin' yet.......! '' '' Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! '' '' I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the... Core! '' '' Ooh ooh ooh ooh... '' '' Original... '' '' Ooh ooh ooh ooh... '' '' Unusual... (Oh, yeah!) '' '' You could say what you want but we'll always be... Rotten to the core, rotten to the core... (Spoken): Mirror, mirror, what does our future hold? Show me what happens when our stories unfold. Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world. Video